


Alone

by WriterToBridge



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToBridge/pseuds/WriterToBridge
Summary: After Paul leaves the mycelial network, Hugh reflects on his feelings about Paul's absence and his own death.





	Alone

Paul was gone. Not just his Paul. Both Pauls. They were gone. For the first time since he died, since he entered the decaying tendrils of the mycelial network, Hugh was alone. He would watch Paul, his Paul, do the work he truly believed him capable of, but for the moment, Hugh let himself be alone.

The bedroom was still lit, still bright as if he and Paul still lived there, as if he was still waiting for Paul to come home. He was the first there. He was always the first there.

But this space wasn’t their space. The accents of glass and the touch of partnership that Hugh longed for filled too much of it. There were no PADDs, no singular seats, no pockets of loneliness. It was all togetherness, all for the two of them. Yet, Hugh never felt more alone. Maybe it was the emphasis on two that made his heart, though stopped, turn and twist terribly in his chest. Or it was just the absence of Paul, the absence of his other and his attachment to that life, his life, that bore the pain so deep inside him.

Hugh sat on the bed. He laced his fingers together and stared, not really seeing, at his thumbs. He could still feel Paul like a ghost on those hands, on his lips. He wondered if he’d get that chance again or if this moment was fleeting, just like his life had been.

No. He believed in Paul. He would see Paul again. But how? And when?

Hugh tightened his hands together. The heat from Paul’s skin was beginning to dissipate, to leave his flesh as Paul’s consciousness already had. He wanted it longer. Just a little bit longer. But it was too late. Paul was gone. And now the heat…

For the first time, the very first time, Hugh let himself cry not for Paul, but for himself.


End file.
